Star Wars Episode 8: The Rise of the Sith
by Hyundai the Freight Train
Summary: Rey has found Luke. What secrets to her own past will she uncover with his presence? Kylo has returned to his master, to complete his training, and Finn will soon be on his way to be a Jedi himself. R&R, this story is not what I think will happen, but more what I want to happen.
1. Luke Skywalker

**Author's Note: This story will not be about what I think will happen in Episode 8, but more of a what if story. If this does well I will continue this story, and if support continues I will write an episode 9, based off of my episode 8 story version. Thank you, and enjoy. Major spoilers of Episode XII if you haven't seen it yet. And btw Finn will, also be force sensitive in this story. (And idk why you're reading this story if you haven't watched the movie.)**

Rey stood frozen in place on the grassy mountain. She was amazed. Words could not find the exit of her mouth. She held the lightsaber out to the Jedi master, Luke Skywalker.

Luke's stern look turned into a slight grin. He walked over to her slowly as she still held the lightsaber out to him. He accepted it from her hand. Luke examined the saber from top to bottom. His eyes widened once he realized that the Saber he was holding was his own.

"Where did you get this?" He asked bewildered.

So that was his voice. Calming, but at the same time stern. She was still in utter shock. Rey finally started to force the words out of her mouth.

"I-I found it on the planet of Takodana. In the castle of Maz Kanata. It called to me. Showed me visions." Rey said, quickly ending her speech as if she was being forced to tell him.

"Visions of what?" he asked

"I honestly can't tell you." She said

He looked up from the weapon. "Do you know what this is?... And who it belongs too?"

"It's a lightsaber." She told him.

"Yes. The weapon of the Jedi." Luke breathed in heavily. "This was my old saber, and my father's before me." He explained

He sighed, "Why are you here, and what's your name?"

She took a breath in, attempting to calm herself, "My name is Rey, and I'm from the Resistance."

"Leia sent you, didn't she?" Luke chuckled. "I guess this means you found the other part of the map."

Rey nodded. "It was harder than you would believe to find it."

"I don't doubt it." Luke said

"I also came here for a teacher, a master of the force." There was a pause. "I can use the force, just like you or any other Jedi. My friend can too." Rey told him

"I can't teach you. Or anyone else." Luke said to her, sitting down on a nearby rock.

"Why not?" She asked him, "You're the only Jedi in the galaxy, the universe!? You have to teach me."

"I can't teach you after what I did. I can't look Leia or Han in the eyes. I failed them." He sulked.

She sighed, "Han's dead."

He looked at her stunned, "How?!" he asked.

"Kylo killed him." She said bluntly.

"His name is Ben, Ben Kenobi Solo. Kylo is the fake name that dreaded Sith gave him."

Luke looked at her and returned to his silent state.

Rey walked over to him and crouched in front of him, "Please…" She asked desperately waiting for an answer.

She sighed. "You can't be afraid of the past, or the future will never change." Trying to convince him. She knew why he wouldn't teach her. Kylo was his old student, and his fear of this happening again was too much for him.

Again, nothing. He threw his hood over his face and was covered by his cloak's hood. All she could see was his white and grey beard that held a straight face that expressed no emotion.

Rey started to feel tears in her eyes. She stood up, and waited a few seconds more for a response. She finally just started slowly walking away. She couldn't describe the feeling. She was furious, depressed, saddened, disappointed, angry, any negative emotion you could comprehend. A few steps in to her walk she looked back around. Luke was now standing but he was looking away from her at the edge of the rock and into the sky, like how he was when she walked up in the first place.

Her long walk back to the ship was dreadful. Halfway, she finally collapsed and started to cry. What was she going to tell Leia, and Finn, and Poe, all of which had sacrificed something trying to find the map to Luke? She thought to herself. He just said _no_?

Rey of course got up and continued her long walk back to the Millennium Falcon.

She finally had the ship in sight. Chewbacca was working on something o the exterior of the ship while R2 stood close. Chewie quickly realized her and walked to her as she got close to the ship. R2 closely followed.

Chewbacca half expected Luke to be with her. He quickly realized that was not going to happen. Chewie looked down to her and realized she was crying.

Chewie put his big long arms around her and put her into a bear hug. He started quietly groaning, trying to comfort her by doing so. A few moments later, R2 started going crazy. Creating the loudest beeps and whistles he possibly could. Chewbacca looked up and roared. Rey turned around to see Luke walking down the path toward the Falcon.

Rey was speechless. How had she convinced him to come back?

He walked up to her and handed her the lightsaber back. "You're right. I can't be afraid of the past. That's why I will teach you, and any other who possesses your power." He said with a grin.

Rey was speechless, "So when do we start?!" she exclaimed.

"When we return to the resistance. My days of hiding are over. I must return with you, and I will teach you the ways of the Jedi once we do."

"Thank you." She told him.

"No, thank you." Luke said back

Chewie roared in excitement and grabbed Luke and started rubbing his head furiously with his large fist.

"I missed you too Chewbacca." Luke said, with a big smile. R2 came beeping up to Luke.

"Yes, you too R2." Luke said to R2

R2's beeps made it obvious he was proud of his accomplishment, but also glad to see his master Luke.

They all made their way onto the Falcon, and placed themselves into the cockpit. Rey and Chewie prepped the ship for takeoff.

Chewie took them into the atmosphere, and Rey flipped the switch that finally sent them into hyperspace.

 **At the Resistance base:**

Finn lie in a coma in the med bay, due to the injuries sustained in the last battle his body was put into shock. He was dressed in a loose white medical robe. The doctors would check his vital signs every 10 minutes, of course under extreme watch due to his injuries.

Outside the room was General Organa and the nurses assigned to watch over him.

"I want you to notify me as soon he wakes." Leia told the nurses urgently as she walked away, dealing with equally important business.

As a nurse then entered the room to simply change the I.V. fluid, Finn jumped up from the table. He breathed heavily, almost like he had been held underwater a long time.

"Calm yourself. You just awoke from a coma." The nurse told him

"How long was I out?!" Finn asked

"Not long. Only a little more than a day." The nurse answered. "I'll be back soon." The nurse told him, running to tell General Organa.

Finn sat up on the table, and immediately tried to turn to face the door. As he moves, his arm more so his shoulder, burned with pain, along with his back.

Leia entered the room, "Thank the force you're awake."

"Where's Rey?" Finn asked, worried.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She is on her way to find Luke Skywalker."

Finn was relieved, but at the same time he was saddened.

"She wanted to wait for you to wake and take you along, but I convinced her to hurry and go along. I'm sorry." Leia explained.

"I understand." Finn told her.

"How's my number one co-pilot!?"

Poe entered the room and sat down next to Finn. "How ya' feelin'?"

"I've definitely been better." Finn smiled. They exchanged a couple laughs.

Finn's face turned to seriousness and he turned to Leia, "I need to get to Rey and Skywalker. As soon as possible."

"Agreed, but you'll need a pilot." She said

"Oh, I'd love to." Poe said out of nowhere.

"Are you serious? You don't mind!?" Finn asked him.

"Of course not." Poe said, wrapping his arm around Finn's shoulder, which actually hurt Finn but tried not to make it look like it hurt.

"Well come on, we gotta go get a ship prepped." Poe said standing up.

"I don't know, Finn needs rest." Leia told Poe

"I'm fine…" Finn said before he attempted to get up. As soon as he stood, his legs almost buckled, and he grabbed ahold the table for support. Leia stood up quickly ready to grab hime, and Poe jumped from the door.

Finn held up his hand, assuring them he's fine.

Poe smiled, "We'll need a two manned fighter, but not a B-wing. Those are too slow. At least for me they are."

"We might have something that fits your requirements." Leia grinned.

 **One hour later:**

The workers outside now prepared a new _Advanced X-wing._ A version of the original fighter that held a co-pilot, which made navigation much easier. The co-pilot would sit behind and backwards to the pilot. This would give him navigation abilities and during battle would allow him the ability fire a rear gun at opposing fighters.

The ship was finally prepped, and Poe and Finn were finally ready for takeoff. They said their goodbye's to General Organa and entered the X-wing.

Poe started pressing buttons and flipping switches, while Finn was the back, clueless on what to do.

Poe was pretty sure this fighter was in the battle only a little more than a day ago, but it seemed fine. Poe soon lifted off and they were over the big grassy fields of the planet.

As soon as they entered the atmosphere, Finn noticed a flashing red button, "Hey Poe, this thing supposed to be flashing?"

"What does it look like?" Poe asked.

"Just a red flashing button. That's it"

"Well, if it was important, I'm sure I would see it up here too." Poe assured him.

"Ok, ok." Finn said trying to calm himself.

"Alright, prepare fo-", Poe was cut off by a force hitting against the ship.

"What the hell was that?" Finn asked

"It seemed like another ship just came out of hyper-space right next to us." Poe explained

"Is it Resistance or First Order?" Finn asked frantically?

"I couldn't tell, your all eyes." Poe said

Finn looked outside his small window trying to find a ship in the vicinity. He couldn't believe it.

"Yo Poe, turn around!" Finn exclaimed

"What why?" Poe asked

"Because that was the Falcon! That was Rey, and Skywalker must be with her!"

Poe didn't need to hear anymore. He immediately turned around. And made his way back to the planet.

For Finn, things got worse. The light was still flashing, only now an annoyingly loud beep came along with it.

"I seriously think something is wrong." Finn told Poe

"I'm starting to agree with you." Poe said examining his gauges. To his surprise, engines were losing power.

"This could be a rough landing." Poe said

"Aw great." Finn said sarcastically.

 **At the base:**

People saw the Falcon coming in for a landing. Everyone around had emotions of worry, happiness, relieved, and many other's. The Falcon landed.

Leia stood in front of the now landed Millennium Falcon. The ramp lowered slower than it ever had before. Walking down first was Chewie, a little surprised by everyone surrounding the Falcon. He released a small roar.

Finally, the hooded figure made walked down the ramp. Behind him was Rey and R2. Luke removed his hood, revealing the long grey hair and beard. He instantly saw his sister, Leia.

She approached him and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

Luke said nothing and looked into his sister's eyes, "I'm sorry."

Leia knew what he was talking about. He was talking about Ben. "Stop. Stop blaming yourself for what happened. Like I told Han, it's no one's fault except Snoke."

Luke contemplated on this, until Rey walked and the rest walked up.

"Thank you." Leia told Rey.

Rey nodded, "Is Finn awake?" she asked quickly.

Leia instantly remembered, "Finn woke up a couple hours ago." Leia explained.

Rey's face turned into a smile.

"But as soon as he woke up, He and Poe decided to go off and find you. I gave them the coordinates and everything."

Rey went from a smile to worry. She was worried that they didn't know she had already returned. How long would it take for them to realize that she and Luke were already back?

A repairman for the fighters then came running up to Leia. "General, the fighter those two soldiers took was apparently damaged. The fuel line was punctured. If they don't land soon their engines will overheat or even explode due to lack of fuel being transmitted to the engines."

Her eyes widened, "Well try and contact them on long range comms!" She yelled.

"We are, we are. We are getting no response."

Luke looked up to the sky. "They aren't on long range comms." He said

"How do you know?" Rey asked

"They're right there." Luke pointed.

They saw an X-wing in the distance, which was emitting large amounts of smoke from two of the four engines.

"Try short range communications!" the worker yelled to his group.

Everyone then scrambled to their positions, awaiting an impact, an impact that could require help if things took a turn for the worse.

On the comms, Poe was trying to explain the problem to the ground team, but it was already obvious what was wrong. All they could do was try and tell him what to do, but Poe had a pretty good idea.

"I'm gonna take her down in the water." Poe told Finn

"What! What if we can't get the cockpit open!?" Finn yelled

"We'll just… uhh..worry about that later."

"Brace for impact!" Poe yelled.

"Shit." Finn murmured.

They made contact with the water. Both of them easily felt it. Poe looked up, and to his surprise, they were pretty close to the shore. Finn raised his head from his hands, "Are we alive?"

"Never better." Poe said, raising the hood of the fighter.

Everyone near the landing platform looked to see if the X-wing made it without blowing up. They could make out the figure of the X-wing, but they couldn't see Poe or Finn due to the large amounts of smoke. Soon enough of course, the saw Poe exit the ship.

Rey made a mad dash to the ship, behind her a few medical staff.

"FINN!" She yelled running towards the downed X-wing, awaiting his response. When she got closer she could see Poe return to the ship, and in his hand was Finn's as he pulled him from his seat and the wreckage. Finn put his arm around Poe as the limped away from the wreckage.

Finn looked up to see Rey running towards them. He stopped Poe and started to walk on his own. Rey immediately jumped in his arms and embraced him. Finn almost couldn't hold her due to the pain in his shoulder and back, but he was able to manage.

"God, don't ever do that again." She said to Finn.

Finn debated saying something, but he decided to just forget it and enjoy this moment.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She said

"I am too." He told her.

 **Author's Note: not much to say. Hope you enjoy the story. Tell me what y'all want to see in this story. (And if y'all didn't know I'm very communitive so if you have any questions I prefer you to contact me personally. Like Pm or something like that.)**


	2. Back in Med bay

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas little boys and girls! Btw, I don't intend for this to be a long chapter. Maybe a little over 1,000 words because after about 1,500 words I expect a big scene, so either this chapter was going to be 3,000+ words or 1,200+, and I decided short and fast. Please understand and spread the word of this story around!**

Finn and Poe were both taken to the medical bay, of course only as a precaution. Finn checked out with only a couple gashes and bruises, while Poe on the other hand suffered a mild concussion. Either way, both of them would be in perfect condition in one or two days.

They sat in the same room, one larger than Finn was in before. Rey sat in a chair inside the room.

"Next time I say something is wrong, take my word for it." Finn told Poe.

"Don't worry. I won't." Poe said back.

"Like don't even ask a question. Just know something is wrong.

Outside the med bay and into the control room, stood Leia and Luke. She explained what had previously happened. Star-killer base, the destruction of the Republic, Han, everything. At this time Luke tried to forget about his own past, but it was just too hard.

"Leia…" Luke Interrupted.

She stopped as Luke began to speak, "I don't care what you say, or what anyone else thinks. Ben was my responsibility, and you have every right to hate me for it…"

"Luke, stop. I told this to Han, it was Sno-"

"No." Luke said sternly. "What I'm about to tell you is serious. He is a real threat now. I understand you want your son back, but I will not die like Han. If I have to end him to protect myself or anyone else, I will not hesitate. I had to defeat my father, and it hurt me so much but I'd do it again. Do you understand?" Luke finished.

Leia looked into Luke's eyes. The way Luke spoke scared her, but she knew what he meant. It was possible her son would never be turned back to the light, so all she could do was nod.

"I need to find Rey. Her training must start soon." Luke said

"She's with the others in medical." She told him, as she started walking that way.

Leia entered the room with Luke behind her. Finn was wide-eyed, and so was Poe. Poe immediately stood up to shake his hand.

Luke returned it as Poe explained who he was. "Resistance Pilot sir, leader of Black squadron. It's...wow…amazing to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too..?" Luke said and asked at the same time for his name.

"My name is Poe Dameron." He said

"Interesting, I was part of one of the fighter divisions myself." Luke told him.

"Which one?" Poe asked, now very interested.

Luke smiled, "Rouge Squadron. I was Red One up until the end of the Galactic Civil War, but of course, it looks like it truly never ended."

"Rouge squadron…"Poe said in amazement. Rey and Finn looked at each other and sort od shrugged, clueless of the importance and significance of Rouge squadron. They were the remnants of red team, which blew up the original Death Star, and during their career their most famous battle was their defense of Echo base on Hoth.

Luke then walked over to Finn, "And your name?"

"Oh I'm uhh… Finn. Just Finn." He said, a little surprised he asked him.

"This is my friend who I was talking about. The one like me." Rey told Luke

Finn was very surprised. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

Finn thinks he knows what she is talking about, "No" he immediately says.

"Why do you think he is?" Luke asked Rey

Once she started thinking about it, she couldn't really say why she thought he was. "I just thought he was… since he was skilled with a lightsaber."

"I'm not a Jedi." He persisted and stood up.

Luke examined him from head to toe. He turned to Rey and stuck his hand out. Using the force, from her waist came his father's blue saber. He held it and gripped it in his hands. Then he gave it to Finn.

"Turn it on." Luke said

"Why." Finn asked

Everyone was frozen. Waiting to see the outcome to whatever Luke was planning.

"Just do it."

Finn looked at the Lightsaber in his hands and felt around for the ignite button. He clicked it once and nothing happened. He tried again, and it didn't work. Luke looked at him.

The third time..., the blue blade ignited with a gleaming buzz.

"To even succeed in igniting a lightsaber, one must be stronger with the force than the average person." Luke said, staring at Finn.

Finn looked up from the hilt, stunned.

"I will train you in the ways of the Jedi when both you and Rey are ready. For now, you need rest." Luke said. He then turned to Rey, and gave the saber back and walked out followed by Leia.

Finn slammed himself onto the table as he sat down, dumbfounded.

"Whoa." Finn said out loud.

 **In a First Order Starship:**

Kylo Ren had just received medical treatment for his scarred face. Of course, all that the doctors could do were tend to the pain and wait for the scar to form. He had also received a new mask. This one was slightly different, favoring more of a Vader style, but you could still tell it was Kylo Ren.

He now made his way to the holographic projector to speak with his master. He entered the room and kneeled immediately. The blue projection came up.

"My master." Ren spoke.

"I assume you failed to retrieve the girl, and her friend."

Before Kylo could speak, Snoke resumed his speech.

"No matter. You are to report to me immediately. To finish your training."

"Yes my master. I've waited for this for a long time."

"Soon you will join me, and we will rule the galaxy as Sith!" Snoke said.

"We have only one more 'problem' to deal with. The girl. She is strong with the force."

"She could become an ally." Kylo finished

"Yess." Snoke hissed. "But beware, I sense your old master is with her. Skywalker."

"My apprentice, Sidious, failed to seduce Skywalker to the dark-side. It was his ultimate downfall, causing his apprentice Darth Vader to kill him to protect his son, Luke Skywalker."

"I will not fail. I, Darth Plagueis, will return to strike fear into the galaxy. The Sith will rise again! And you as my apprentice, _Darth Filius_." He continued

Kylo rose from his position and bowed, starting to make his way to the deck.

"My apprentice, I must also warn you that this girl is also the offspring of Luke Skywalker."

Kylo was somewhat surprised, but at the same time he wasn't. How else could she have been so powerful in the force with absolutely no previous training?

"If she is anything like he father, she will be a force to be reckoned with."

"I understand." Kylo said.

"My plan is in place and is progressing nicely. Do as I say, and we will be victorious!"

Kylo walked out of the room, processing what his master had told him. He was now a Sith lord yes, but where is Skywalker, and what is this 'plan' his master speaks of?

 **Yea I know, short chapter. Tried to just get a quick chapter out before bed ya know? Hope you enjoyed and please more R &R.**


End file.
